Harry or Wonderland
by AsSweetAsYouAre
Summary: Harry escapes from bullies by getting into wonderland  Alice is following the white rabbit  Fred and George...need I say more?


N: this is an Alice in Wonderland/ Harry Potter cross-over. It is also a one-shot. It is also awesome. However I do not own any of the characters. If you wish to be in a fan fiction by me leave a message and I'll get back to you.

P.S. this is written before Harry knew he was a wizard. He is currently near 5 years of age. This story is in the point of view of various people.

_**H /W**_

Harry

I was running for my life, panting heavily as Dudley's gang followed. I weaved my way through the playground and into the sand box. The sandbox had green vines coming out the middle. Suddenly the vines stirred into action and tightened around me. I felt as if I would burst. I attempted to break the vines to no success. I could feel my hands shaking, what was going on? I was then dragged down a hole in the middle of the sandbox. I blacked out.

_**H/W**_

Alice

I awoke at the bottom of the rabbit hole to find a boy lying unconscious not 10 metres from me. I walked over to him. He had black hair, glasses, baggy clothes and a cut on his forehead. When I went to examine his cut he awoke and seemed to be very startled.

"I do beg your pardon. I am Alice Luna Lovegood and I am 5 years old."

"I am Harry Potter. I will be 5 this June."

We then decided to part companies as he did not wish to search for the white rabbit.

_**H/W**_

The Cheshire Cats

[a.n. these are actually Fred and George Weasley]

"See that! Not one but two toys to play with."

"Right you are twin. I'll follow the girl you follow the boy."

"I want to follow the girl"

"Too late I call dibbs"

With that the two parted.

We will now note that the win following Alice is Fred and the twin following Harry is George.

_**H/W**_

The mad hatter

[Sirius]

I poured some more tea for Remus [the March Hare] and their guest.

"Tell me Harry, What is the difference between a thistle and a thimble."

"I believe it is an m and an s."

"An m? What m?"

"The m in thimble."

"There's no m in thimble"

"Yes there is"

"Is not"

"Is to'

"Is not"

"Is to"

Then our guest stood up and excused himself and left.

_**H/W**_

Harry

After leaving Sirius and Remus I simply explored and saw the wonder of Wonderland but I kept hearing noises behind me, as if I were being followed. Then after a fashion I looked behind me and said 'If you are following me you may as well walk with me.' And sure enough a well, something came out. It was as tall as a 7 year old boy and looked just as devious and he said...

_**H/W**_

The author would like to mention that what the Cheshire cat George is about to say is also being said by Cheshire cat Fred so I'm going to go from Alice's point of view.

_**H/W**_

Alice

"You may do as you wish but you ought to visit the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. I will take you to him."

So I followed the boy and while we walked I attempted to start some conversation

"What are you?"

"I'm a Cheshire Cat." This explained the ears and tail

"Who are you?"

"Fred Weasley"

That was when we arrived at the castle. Much to my surprise Harry was there. We went through the doors...

_**H/W**_

Prof. Dumbledore

Two scrawny looking children came through my door. I smiled at them.

"Good Day. I am Professor Dumbledore. How do you do?"

"Well thank you I am Alice."

"And I am Harry" I stopped smiling this was bad. Harry wasn't supposed to come into contact with this world yet.

"Yes... You two should be on your way home now...Here, Alice, grab this shoe. It will take you home. Harry, this apple.

Goodbye."

_**H/W**_

10 years later

Hogwarts

Harry

"Do you still go to Muggle School Harry?" Luna asked

"No. I was expelled when I was 5" I responded, quite curious about why she cared

"What for?"

"Waging. I didn't actually. I got pulled down a hole and had an adventure."

"Did you meet a girl called Alice Luna?"

"Yes"

"So you do remember me!"

"You're Alice!" In a way I wasn't really surprised. No two people could ever be _that_ crazy!


End file.
